Mama's Advice
by CherryBlossom1201
Summary: Sakura gives her daughter Sarada advice about the world including what it feels like to be in love. Yet, as Sakura gives her daughter this advice, she realizes that she is still in love with Naruto. Will their love story happen or will they both go their seperate ways? Narusaku included and Boruto x Sarada! OOC characters included!
1. Mama How Do You Know You Are In Love?

Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first attempt to finally create a fanfiction and I am excited! Anyways, I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or if any of the characters act ooc! This story may or may not only be a one-shot. I'm not sure yet, so pretty please give me your ideas if you think I should continue this story. Thank you, for choosing my story to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! If I did own it I would most likely make Narusaku canon instead of Naruhina.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Mama!" A little girl with short black hair and onyx eyes yells.

"What is it like to be in love?" The little girl with her eyes full of curiosity asks her mother.

A woman with long pink, cherry blossom hair kneels down in front of her daughter with a thoughtful look on her face.

With a smirk, Sakura questions, "Is this about Boruto?"

"No! Mama, boys are icky! Especially Boruto! He's an idiot!" Sarada denies with an embarrassed face.

Sakura laughs and puts a finger on her chin, "Hmm... Love... Well it's a complicated thing to describe. I can give you an idea about it... Unless you don't want me to."

"Mama tell me! Please tell me mama! I wanna know!" Sarada jumps and shouts ecstatically.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you." Sakura replies with a laugh.

"Well love is a feeling that you get when you feel like you want to be with that person forever and have them care for you," Sakura continued.

"Like how I feel about mama right?" Sarada asked with a questioning gaze.

"Not quite. This type of love is a different kind. A love where you want to be with someone romantically," Sakura responds.

"Romantically? What do you mean mama?" Sarada asked out of confusion.

Sakura responds with a smirk,"Ya know... When two people become a couple, go on dates, hold hands, hug, kiss each other, and get married!"

"Mama that sounds gross!" Sarada says while sticking her tongue out.

Sakura giggles and ruffles Sarada's hair.

"Right now it may seem nasty, but when you're older I bet you will feel this way about Boruto!"

"Mama!" Sarada whines while blushing.

Sakura continues, "Now this person that you fall in love with, you know that you are in love with them based off of how much they do for you and care for you."

"Isn't that hard?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, it can be if you're blind to how much that person does for you," Sakura says."But there are ways to help you realize your feelings for that special person."

"What are they mama?" Sarada asks curiously.

"Well, one way is by how much this person tries to make you laugh. If a boy loves you then he will always try to put that smile on your face no matter what." Sakura tells her. Naruto telling his stupid jokes to see her smile pops into her head making her smile sadly.

Sarada crinkles her nose, "Doesn't that make them sound desperate mama?"

"Hmm... Kind of, but I find it cute when a boy tries to make you laugh, and he looks like a complete idiot!" Sakura responds while laughing.

"Mama!" Sarada giggles.

"I also find it to be a big clue that if you call a boy a baka then you like him because really you are in denial." Sakura tells her.

"How are you so sure mama?" Sarada asks.

"Because that's one of the ways I realized I fell in love." Sakura responded with a smile.

"Really mama?" Sarada giggled.

"Yes, Sa~ra~da~chan," Her mother sang.

"Now another way for you to tell if he loves you is how much he is willing to do for you, no matter what." Sakura continued.

"Can you give me an example mama?" Sarada asked shyly.

"Well... For example, a boy may try to do anything for you, even giving up his love for you to be happy." Sakura says as she reminisces Naruto's promise of a lifetime to her to bring back Sasuke to her no matter what.

"Mama why would he do that? I thought if someone loved you they would never give up on you?" Sarada asked.

"Honey, love doesn't work like that sometimes you have to let go of the one you love," Sakura replies sadly. 'Just like how Naruto gave up on me,' she thought.

"Mama but that's too sad, I thought love was always full of happiness?" Sarada asked fearfully.

"It can be Sarada, but sometimes people's love stories do not always come true." Sakura replied sadly.

"What happens to those love stories that do not come true?" Sarada asked her mother.

"Well they usually just disappear even if those two still love each other, but are not together." Sakura tells her.

"Mama do you think... Do you think it's possible for there to be other universes where those love stories do come true?" Sarada questioned.

Sakura pondered for a moment and responded,"It can be possible, but in this universe those people will never see what could have been."

"Mama love sounds scary doesn't it?" Sarada asked.

"It is honey, but I'm sure your love story will come true." 'Unlike mine,' Sakura added in her mind.

"Well I think it's time for bed. That's enough talk about love right now, we'll talk about it more when you're older." Sakura told her daughter.

"Pinky promise," Sarada looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

Linking her pinky with her daughter's and giving her a kiss on the head, Sakura responds, "I promise now go to bed. Good night, I love you."

"I love you more mama! Good night!" Sarada yelled before laughing and running off to her room.

The pink haired women stands up and looks out at the view of the village through her window. Focusing her eyes on a certain blonde knucklehead on the hokage monument. "Our love story didn't come true didn't it baka?" Sakura laughed sadly, and turned away to go to bed.

××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note: So that's the end. Please tell me what you think of my story because I may make this into chapters of Sakura giving different advice to her daughter. Again, thank you for reading my story!


	2. Nightmares

Author's Note: I am back people! :-D So I would like to give a shoutout to Hanmac for giving me ideas for my story! I decided that I am going to continue this story! XD Again I apologize if character act out of character or for any grammar errors that I make!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

 _Dreaming = Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

 **Sakura's P.O.V:**

 _All around me, all I see is darkness._

 _I feel so alone and useless._

 _Where... Where am I?_

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _Panic began to rise in my chest. Where's my daughter!_

 _"Sarada! Sarada-chan!" I began to yell._

 _"Sara-"_

 _All of a sudden I hear someone murmur, "Sakura-chan..."_

 _"Who's there!" I yelled back. That voice... It sounds so familiar._

 _All of a sudden a familiar blonde-haired man appears in front of me._

 _Is that... Is that..._

 _"N-Naruto is that you?" I asked the man in front of me._

 _"Sakura-chan..." He murmured again._

 _Naruto just stood there with his blonde hair hiding his eyes. He seemed to be shaking uncontrollably._

 _"Naruto, are you alright?" I began to reach out towards him with my hand._

 _All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist, and forced me to look at him. I found myself staring into cerulean-blue eyes filled with hate... Hate for me._

 _"Sakura stop! Stop trying to act like you care for me when you don't!" He began to yell at me and his hand only seemed to grip my wrist even tighter._

 _"N-Nar..." I began to say his name._

 _"No! Shut up! Save your words for your precious Sasuke-kun!" He spat._

 _I tried to yank my wrist from his hand, but I couldn't._

 _"I'm sorry!" I shouted at at him._

 _He began to laugh. His laugh filled me with fear and my blood ran cold._

 _"You're sorry?" He suddenly stopped laughing._

 _He let go of my wrist and began to lift me up by the neck._

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it bitch! I fucking hate you! Stay away from me you whore!" He spat back at me._

 _Tears began to run down my face. I couldn't breathe and this wasn't the same Naruto that I knew my entire life._

 _"Look at you!" He continued. "You're just a fucking little whore who thinks she can get whatever she wants! You're useless Sakura!"_

 _"Naruto shut up!" I yelled._

 _"Just shut up... Shut up..."_

××××××××××××××××××××××××× Dream Ends... ××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Mama?" Sarada asks.

I couldn't move, I just stared at the ceiling while warm tears were falling down my face.

"Mama? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" My daughter kept asking me.

I finally wiped my tears and put a fake smile on my face and said, "I'm fine. Mama only had a nightmare."

"I couldn't sleep mama. I had a nightmare too." Sarada told me.

"I came in here because I was wondering if mama would let me sleep in her bed tonight?" Sarada asked while looking down at the floor shyly.

I patted the spot right next to me and said "It's fine. Come here and tell mama your nightmare."

"Well... Mama I dreamt that a big scary witch came and turned Boruto into a frog! A frog mama! Can you believe it! Then Boruto was telling me to kiss him to turn him into a prince!" She told me.

I began to laugh.

"What was the scary part the witch or Boruto?" I asked with a smirk.

"Mama!" She shouted at me.

I only laughed even harder.

"Okay. Okay I'll stop. C'mon let's go back to sleep. Mama will protect you no matter what."

"Thank you mama! That's why I love you so much you're always there for me!" she shouted happily to me.

××××××××××××××××××××××××× The Next Morning ××××××××××××××××××××××××

 _Knock! Knock!_

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

I could care less about my appearance and opened the door.

It was the last person that I wanted to see standing at my doorstep.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Couldn't help myself! You guys probably already know who's at the door! XD

Anyways remember to review! It'll help me a lot if you share your ideas with me! Thank you for reading my story!


	3. Papa Doesn't Love Us, Does He Mama?

**Chapter Three:** **Papa Doesn't Love Us, Does He Mama?**

Author's Note: Chapter warning! This chapter is going to include a lot of violence and cussing!

Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Recap/Flashback _= Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

 **Sakura's P.O.V:**

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door._

 _I could care less about my appearance and opened the door._

 _It was the last person that I wanted to see standing at my doorstep._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Recap Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

A pair of onyx eyes stared back at me.

The same color as my daughter's except his were dull and filled with hate for the world.

It was Sasuke.

The man that I regret ever marrying.

He just stared at me, giving me a cold stare.

Looking at my appearance he spat, "Hmph pathetic."

Those words made me go still.

I felt as though I just welcomed the devil into my house.

Wordlessly, he entered the house, while I just stood there with the door open.

I could hear my daughter's footsteps coming down the stairs.

 _Creak. Creak._

"Mama? Who was at the-" I could hear my daughter ask while coming down the stairs.

She stopped mid-sentence.

I turned and saw her staring at her father.

"Papa..." I heard her murmur.

It broke my heart because the only way she knew that he was her father was from the photos I showed her.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback××××××××××××××××××××××××

 _"Mama?" Sarada asked me._

 _She began to tug on my shirt._

 _"Who is that?" She questioned while pointing at a photo._

 _I turned and saw the photo of a man with raven black hair and eyes._

 _All I could think was that my own daughter does not know her own father._

 _"Honey... That's your papa..." I murmured._

 _She looked at me confused._

 _"If that's papa then why is he never here with mama and me?" She asked._

 _My throat began to close up._

 _I couldn't speak, but I had to continue._

 _"Papa's on an important mission..." I whispered._

 _I looked away._

 _I heard sniffling and saw my daughter with tears rolling down her face._

 _"Papa... Papa doesn't love us, does he mama?" She whimpered._

 _She didn't deserve this._

 _I let my pink hair cascade in front of my face, so she couldn't see the tears running down my face._

 _"Papa does love us..." I lied._

 _She moved the pink hair from my face._

 _"Then why is mama crying?" She asked._

 _I had to lie... For her to be happy._

 _"Because mama misses him also." I lied again._

 _Distaste shot into my mouth as I spoke those words._

 _All of a sudden she jumped up and began to hug me._

 _I hugged her back._

 _Wiping away her tears while giving me a small smile, she tells me,"Well mama doesn't have to cry anymore because I'll always love her and be with her."_

 _A small laugh came out of my mouth as she said those words._

 _She was right we had eachother._

 _"That's true honey. Mama will always be here for you and you'll always be here for mama" I said with a smile._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

Tears began to run down her face.

She went to move and hug her father.

All of a sudden, Sasuke moved and knocked her to the ground.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted.

I pushed him away from her.

I turned to Sarada and saw blood coming out of her mouth.

"Papa..." She whispered dumbfounded.

Tears began to trail down my face.

I let my own daughter enter into this world of suffering.

I began to heal her and I saw her injuries disappear.

Behind me, Sasuke spat, "Pathetic just like her mother."

Sarada began to cry harder.

"Sasuke! Shut the fuck up! She hasn't seen you for years! What did you expect!" I yelled.

I began to panic.

What should I do?

"I thought I could trust you to raise her properly, but I guess not. I should have known better. Both of you are useless." He said with distaste.

He continued, "I should just kill her right now, so that her death is quick and painless. She shouldn't have the right to live."

I saw him move closer.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I yelled.

He began to laugh darkly.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?" He laughed even harder than before.

He grabbed our daughter by her hair.

She began to scream.

"Mama! Mama save me!"

I knew that I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"Sasuke stop! You can kill me instead! Just don't kill Sarada!" I yelled back.

He dropped her onto the ground, and began to walk towards me.

A smirk formed on his face and he said, "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream."

"Mama don't!" I heard my daughter cry out.

There was no other choice.

I just shook my head to tell her that there was no other way.

Sasuke finally came up to me and pushed me against the wall.

I tried to claw at his hands, but to no avail I couldn't.

He then grabbed a kunai and began to carve words on my body.

In the background, I could hear my daughter screaming.

Tears began to roll down my face.

Was this the end?

Sarada-chan I'm sorry.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I had to tell my daughter one more thing.

"I love you." I mouthed to her.

She saw what I was trying to say to her and she began to cry.

My vision began to fade.

The last thing I saw was my daughter's face of pure terror.

Was this the end?

Is she going to be alright?

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Chapter 3 End××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note:

Maybe I went a little too far in this chapter. *sweatdrop* Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading! I'll start working on chapter 4 as soon as I can! ^·^


	4. Mama What Does It Mean To Die?

**Chapter Four:** **Mama What Does It Mean To Die?**

Author's Note: Hello people! Chapter four took a bit longer than I thought it would take to write. *Sweatdrop* It was also brought to my attention by sushi95 that I made Sasuke OOC and that it sounded like I was bashing him in chapter three. I didn't realize that my writing of Sasuke would make any of you think that I was bashing him. I merely made him act like that for plot development. I apologize if there were any miscommunications. I added to the summary that characters are OOC so that other people do not think this. I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and are following this story because it means a lot to me. ^·^ It shows me that you guys really care about my story and that makes me really happy! Thank you! ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Flashback _= Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

 **Sarada's P.O.V. :**

"Mama don't!" I yelled out.

I don't want to lose you!

Tears flowed down my face.

I see you shake your head no.

You were telling me that there was no other choice.

Then papa went up to you and pushed you against the wall.

This man...

This man was my papa?

I watched as you fought back, but I could tell that you couldn't stop papa.

Doesn't a father love his family?

Doesn't he love his child and wife?

I watched as papa began to cut into your skin.

Your voice echoed into my mind.

 _"Papa does love us..."_

I watched as the blood dripped out of your wounds.

 _Drip. Drip._

Mama if papa does love us...

Then why is he hurting you and me!

He began to cut into your skin again.

My voice echoed in my mind.

 _"What is it like to be in love?"_

Tears began to fall down from you face.

 _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Then I remember what you say.

 _"Well love is a feeling that you get when you feel like you want to be with that person forever and have them care for you."_

As those words echoed in my head.

I saw you looking at me.

"I love you."

You mouth to me.

I stare at you in horror as I watch your body fall.

Then your eyes close...

××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback××××××××××××××××××××××××

" _Once upon a time, there was a princess." Mama began._

 _I looked up at her with my eyes full of curiosity._

 _"This princess lived in a powerful family." Mama continued._

 _"As she grew older she was later told that she was required to be married to another person of royal blood, but the princess didn't like this."_

 _"Why was that mama?" I questioned._

 _"Well the princess was in love with another man." Mama responded._

 _I was still confused._

 _"Why couldn't she get married with him instead, mama?"_

 _It didn't make sense why the princess couldn't get married with him._

 _"Because the man she was in love with was not of royal blood." Mama said._

 _I gasped._

 _"Then what happened to him?" I asked._

 _Mama looked at me sadly._

 _"Well you see honey... The princess and him were caught together."_

 _"Then they got married! Right mama?" I shouted._

 _Mama shook her head sadly._

 _"No, honey they didn't... You see the princess was punished for going against the rules." Mama told me._

 _"What was her punishment?" I asked fearfully._

 _Mama looked away from me and said, "Her punishment was to watch her lover die in front of her eyes."_

 _What does mama mean?_

 _"Mama what does it mean to die?" I asked._

 _Mama looked back at me in shock._

 _She hesitated to tell me, but finally responded._

 _"Honey... To die means that you pass away and disappear from this world."_

 _"Mama that doesn't happen to everyone right?" I asked fearfully._

 _Mama looked down at her hands and murmured, "Honey... It does happen to everyone."_

 _I looked at her in shock._

 _"Mama... Mama do you mean even you will die one day?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

 _Mama looked at me sadly and nodded her head._

 _"Even me honey..." Mama trailed off._

 _"But that won't happen anytime soon." Mama told me to._

 _"You promise?" I whisper._

 _"I promise." Mama told me._

 _I believed her._

××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

I stare at your body, mama.

Papa began to walk away from you and went to leave for the door.

I didn't stop him.

 _Bam!_

The door shut behind him loudly.

I crawled up to you.

"Mama!" I shouted at you.

"Mama! He's gone! He's gone!" I yelled.

You wouldn't move.

"Ma-" I stopped mid sentence.

I couldn't speak.

You...

You promised...

"Mama you promised!" I shouted.

"Wake up mama!" I yelled.

Tears began to fall out of my eyes.

I put my hands over my ears, and began to scream.

"Help! Somebody help! My mama! My mama's bleeding!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes appeared.

It was Boruto's father.

The Seventh hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki.

××××××××××××××××××××××××Chapter Four End××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note:

That's the end of chapter four. Please remember to review because it really tells me if you guys want me to continue my story! Thank you for reading! I'll now work on chapter five! ^·^


	5. Will Things Get Better After This?

**Chapter Five:** **Will Things Get Better After This?**

Author's Note: Hello my fellow people! I'm back! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys make me happy! ^w^ Now people are beginning to ask about Hinata and let me tell you that I have an idea in mind, but I'm keeping it a secret. My lips are sealed. Also I am **not** going to do a threesome with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata because I am not a fan of those stories. ·

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Recap _= Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

××××××××××××××××××××××××× Recap ××××××××××××××××××××××××

 _Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes appeared._

 _It was Boruto's father._

 _The Seventh Hokage._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

××××××××××××××××××××××××× Recap Ends ××××××××××××××××××××××××

He looked at the tears running down my face.

"Sarada-chan what's wro-" He stopped.

He looked at the scene before him.

I could tell what he was looking at.

The blood splattered across the ground and walls.

More importantly, how mama and me were covered in it.

"Sakura...chan..." He whispered as he stared at mama.

I tugged on his clothes.

"Please! Please help my mama!" I screamed.

He looked down at me in shock.

I began to beat on his chest.

He needed to save mama!

"Help mama!" I yelled into his clothes.

 _Punch._

 _"_ Help her!" I kept telling him.

 _Punch._

"Help ma-" I couldn't continue.

 _Punch._

I stared down at the ground.

 _Punch._

My throat hurt from all the screaming.

I began to cry into his clothes.

I felt so alone without mama...

He began to put his arms around me and hugged me.

"It's okay." He whispered to me.

"Your mother is strong." He kept telling me that.

I felt safe in his arms.

Would that be how I felt in papa's arms if he cared for me?

Finally, he stopped hugging me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sarada what happened?" He asked anxiously.

I looked away.

"Papa..." I murmured.

"What about papa, Sarada-chan?" He questioned.

"Papa... Papa came and did this." I whispered.

 _Drip. Drip._

More tears fell from my eyes.

"Sasuke! That bastard!" He spat.

He went up to mama and picked her up.

"Sarada we have to go. Your mom needs medical attention." He said.

He held one of his hands out to me.

Could I really trust him?

Would he really save mama?

I looked into his eyes.

I saw worry in them.

He really cares for mama and me, doesn't he.

I slowly took his hand.

Will things get better after this?

I looked up at his face as if looking for an answer.

What I saw shocked me.

He gave me a wide-grinned smile.

Then he said to me...

"C'mon let's go save your mama."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He's mama's saviour isn't he?

I gave him a small smile in return.

Then we left.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note: I know! I know! This chapter was really short! . I thought I needed a father/daughter moment with Naruto and Sarada so that she trusts him! Now I must go work on chapter six. I don't know if I'll post it tomorrow because it's July 4th. *Sweatdrop*

Thank you for reading and please review, it really helps me! :-)


	6. Your Welcome Sakura-Chan

**Chapter Six** **: Your Welcome Sakura-Chan**

Author's Note: I'm finally back! I'm sorry! I was busy trying to finish reading three of these books for school. Which I accomplished. XD It's been so long so my writing may seem a little off which I apologize for if it is. Thank you for reading and to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Dreaming/Flashback _= Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Dreaming××××××××××××××××××××××××

 _"Mama..." I hear a voice murmur._

 _I open my eyes._

 _All I could see was darkness._

 _My arms began to sting._

 _I looked down and all of a sudden cuts began appearing._

 _Blood rolled down my skin._

 _To my horror the cuts began to form into letters._

 _Whore._

 _Some of the letters began to spell out._

 _Bitch._

 _My arms began to grow numb._

 _Liar._

 _More blood began to drip._

 _I tore my eyes away from my arms._

 _I couldn't stand to look at what other words would appear._

 _All of a sudden my daughter's voice began to speak._

 _I couldn't see her._

 _"Mama... What does it mean to die?" Her voice echoed._

 _I couldn't help, but ask myself that._

 _What does it mean to die?_

 _It's to disappear right?_

 _To be forgotten?_

 _My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my daughter's voice again._

 _"Mama... Mama do you mean even you will die one day?"_

 _A pause._

 _All of a sudden I could hear my voice murmur back._

 _"Even me honey..."_

 _I could hear myself reassure both my daughter and me._

 _"But that won't happen anytime soon."_

 _Will it?_

 _"You promise?" I hear my daughter's voice ask._

 _I could just imagine myself putting on a fake act._

 _"I promise." My voice echoed._

 _I began to laugh._

 _I am a liar..._

 _My daughter began to appear in front of me._

 _Her black hair covered her face like a curtain._

 _I couldn't move._

 _Her head jerked up as if finally noticing me._

 _Her face was covered in bruises and cuts._

 _Blood slowly dripped out of her wounds as if mocking me._

 _Worst of all..._

 _Where her eyes used to be were empty sockets._

 _She began to shake._

 _"Mama! Mama! Why did you let him do this to me!" She sobbed._

 _I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't know what to say._

 _"You lied to me!" She spat._

 _"Over and over again!" She continued._

 _I couldn't bear to look at her because everything she said was true._

 _"You promised..." She murmured._

 _Thud._

 _I looked up in horror to find her dead on the ground._

 _Tears began falling down my face._

 _"Sarada!" I screamed._

 _Her blood began to create a puddle._

 _Why am I so weak?_

 _"Sarada! Wake up!"_

 _Why won't she wake up!_

 _Why am I so weak!_

 _"Sarada, mama's here." My voice began to crack._

 _Weak!_

 _"Sarada!"_

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Dream Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Sarada!" I yelled.

I began to freak out.

I couldn't breathe.

I'm a terrible mother.

Tears continued to drip down my face.

All of a sudden two hands were on my shoulders.

"Sakura!" I heard a voice yell.

I slowly lifted my head up.

"Sakura-chan just stop... It was only a dream..." The voice murmured.

My vision began to clear and I found myself staring into blue eyes.

"N-Naruto..." I stared at him in shock.

His arms began to wrap around me.

One of his hands began to stroke my hair.

I couldn't stop shaking.

"Shhhh... Sakura-chan just go back to sleep. Sarada is fine." His voice continued.

My eyes began to droop.

"Thank you Naruto." I whispered.

Before I fell back asleep I could hear him whisper back.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××I put a line here××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note: Oooooo didja see what I did! *smirks* I put a Narusaku moment! *begins to laugh* Anyways thank you for reading I'll try updating soon! Bye bye! :-)


	7. We Are Just Broken Children

**Chapter Seven:** **We Are Just Broken Children**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

 _"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts."_

 _-Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Sarada's P.O.V:**

One word can describe what I am feeling right now...

Loneliness...

I feel so alone...

I've been waiting for my mother to wake up.

The Seventh told me she woke up, but that she went back to sleep.

Then he left...

Every day.

Every second.

I remember what happened that day...

An icy chill constantly fills my blood as I remember everything that happened that day.

It keeps haunting me.

That painful reminder.

Sometimes I wonder if it's my fault...

My fault that my mother has suffered so much...

My fault that my family is destroyed...

Everywhere I look I see red.

Red the color of the blood on the walls as my father hurt my mother and me...

It's hard to sleep now.

Everytime I close my eyes I see him...

My father's face...

His eyes filled with hatred for my mother and me.

I sigh.

Life only seems to get worse as I grow older.

I close my eyes.

"Sarada?" I hear a voice question.

I turn my head.

Pale blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Boruto.

I don't speak.

He looks away from me and scratches the back of his neck

"I'm sorry... I heard what happened to your mother and you..." He murmured with his eyes downcast.

Pity.

Is that what everyone feels for me!

Anger boils my blood.

I am not weak!

I don't need their pity!

"Shut up!" I shout at him.

He looks up at me in shock.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I continued.

"Sara-" He began.

"No! Just stop!" I yelled.

"I'm tired of everyone looking at me with those eyes!" I shout.

He looks down at the floor guilty.

"All that they do is remind me of what happened that day!" I told him.

He begins to shuffling his feet as if not knowing what to say.

"I... I..." I began.

Pain strikes my heart.

I look down covering my face with my black hair.

I could feel the tears running down my face and it's better if no one sees them.

"I... Just..." My voice cracks.

All of a sudden warmth surged through my body.

Arms were wrapped around me...

Boruto's arms...

"Sarada..." He murmured.

Shock filled my body.

I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's okay... Just let it out..." He said quietly.

More tears leaked out of my eyes.

Those were the words I yearned for...

To let go of this pain...

To forget about being strong and just let this mask of strength crumble.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" I wailed.

I couldn't hold in this pain.

Boruto only hugged me tighter.

"No, it's not Sarada!" He said back to me.

"Yes it is! If I wasn't born-" I began.

"Stop!" Boruto shouted.

I stared at him appalled.

"Just stop..." He murmured.

His blonde hair covering his face.

He began to shake.

All of a sudden he lifted his head and I was shocked with what I saw.

His eyes were tightened.

Warm tears running down his face.

His face was covered in pain...

"It hurts me when you say those words." His voice cracked.

My eyes widened.

Why would my words hurt him?

"You don't know how many times I have said those exact same words to myself..." He whispered.

Why would he say that to himself?

"I wish I wasn't born because I was the cause of my mother's death!" He yelled out in frustration.

Boruto... Boruto's mother is dead?

"My mother... My mother died when she saved me from dying from an intruder." He murmured quietly.

"So just be quiet... You're not alone feeling this pain called loneliness..." He told me.

He was right...

I wasn't alone...

So we just stood there crying in eachother's arms...

Because in this world...

We are just broken children...

 **Author's Note:**

Hi people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if it's good or not. *sweatdrop* Anyways I would like to thank all of you who have been reading my story, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. :-) You guys are the best! ^·^ Now I must go and write the next chapter! *waves goodbye*


	8. That Night I Lost An Important Person

**Chapter Eight** **: That Night... I Lost An Important Thing**

Author's Note: So I know what all of you who are reading are probably wondering why I haven't updated and I apologize! I've been getting stuck with ideas for this story and I don't know what to write. For example, I want to write fighting scenes in this story, but I am afraid that they will be terrible so I'm starting to wonder if I should drop this story all together. *Sigh* I don't want to be that kind of writer so I am going to keep trying to continue this story no matter what. I also would like to thank all of you have reviewed, favorited, and followed; it really helps me to see the support. I have also seen a couple of flames, but it's alright they do not bother me. I expected there to be flames before I even posted my first story on fanfiction. Now on with the story! ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Flashback _= Italicized_

Present = Normal Font

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Line Break××××××××××××××××××××××××

" _I just want to protect them no matter how much pain befalls me_."

 _-Masashi Kishimoto_

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Line Break××××××××××××××××××××××××

 **Boruto's P.O.V:**

Sarada fell asleep on my shoulder.

Just telling her what I said made me remember that day.

I remember that day like no other.

The day my mother died and someone else…

Someone who was going to be an important person to me and be someone that I would protect with my life, no matter what.

Even if it costed me my life, that person would be worth it.

I am haunted by it every night and I always wonder if it will ever stop.

Sometimes I blame my father…

For not being there for us.

But other times…

Other times I blame myself.

I just wish that it never happened.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Starts××××××××××××××××××××××××

" _Boruto-kun!" A blue haired woman called out to her son who was playing on the play ground._

 _A boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes ran up to his mother._

" _Yes! Mama!" The boy shouted at his mother with his eyes full of life from playing on the playground._

" _Mama has something important to ask you." The blue haired woman told her son with a smile._

 _She continued with her eyes full of curiosity, "How would you feel about being a big brother?"_

 _The boy pondered for a moment and his face lit up._

" _Mama! I would love to be a big brother! I would protect my baby brother or baby sister with my life! Believe it!" The boy yelled out._

 _The blue haired woman laughed._

" _Believe it… Hmmm. You're so much like your father." She mumbled with a small smile._

" _Honey… What if I told you that you are going to be a big brother really soon?" The woman gently grabbed her son's hands._

" _Mama? Are you telling me I'm going to be a big brother?" The boy asked with excitement._

 _The woman laughed._

" _You are correct." She told him._

 _The boy began jumping up and down with excitement._

" _Do you… Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" The blonde haired boy asked his mother shyly._

" _It's going to be a girl and I want her to have a big brother who will always care and be there for her." The woman told him with a smile._

 _The woman then took his hand and put it on her stomach._

 _He felt the baby kick his hand._

" _Does she have a name?" The boy asked in awe while touching his mother's stomach._

" _Himawari. Her name is Himawari." His mother told him with her eyes closed happily and a smile on her face._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

That was the last time I saw my mother smiling so happily.

Himawari.

The name of my baby sister…

If only that night didn't happen.

I broke my promise with my mom that night.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Start××××××××××××××××××××××××

 _Papa didn't come home._

 _Mama and me sat at the dinner table for an hour waiting for him to come home._

 _The food was already cold and mama…_

 _Mama looked like she was about to cry._

 _He finally called and I could tell mama couldn't hide her pain anymore._

" _Hinata I can't come home tonight. I have to stay here and finish the rest of this paperwork. I'm sorry…" I heard papa say across the phone._

" _I-It's alright. B-Boruto and m-me are f-fine with t-that." Mama mumbled._

" _I love you. Goodnight." Mama continued._

" _I love you too." Papa whispered back._

 _He hanged up._

 _The phone fell out of her hands and I watched mama fall slowly to her knees._

 _Tears began rolling down her face._

 _It was always like this._

 _Papa always missed dinner or came home late due to work._

 _It didn't help that mama was pregnant._

" _Mama… Are you okay?" I asked her while holding one of her hands._

 _I watched as she wiped her tears away and give me a small smile._

 _A smile that was fake._

" _I'm okay." She told me._

 _No your not I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't._

" _Now how about we go and eat." She continued._

 _So we ate dinner._

 _The cold food tasting delicious, but bitter._

 _Bitter because papa didn't come._

 _Mama gave me a kiss on the head and told me goodnight, once I finished dinner._

 _I went to bed and left mama in the room while she cleaned up._

 _I entered into my room that felt so lonely._

 _It was filled with toys, a bed, and a dresser, but it felt so empty._

 _I lay in bed wondering why I had a papa who rarely came home._

 _Slowly my eyes began to close and the darkness took me._

 _I awoke to the sound of the wall being hit._

 _Boom! Boom!_

 _Something wasn't right._

 _Mama was usually asleep by now._

 _I got out of bed and slowly went to the door._

 _I heard a scream._

" _Leave my family and me alone!" The voice screeched._

 _That… That was mom!_

 _All the blood in my body turned cold._

" _Mom!" I shouted._

 _I ran downstairs._

 _A man with black hair was in the room_

 _Mom was trying to fend him off, but I knew she was weak from being pregnant,_

" _Boruto-kun!" My mom yelled in shock._

" _You have to-" She stopped mid sentence._

 _I watched as my mom got stabbed in the stomach by the man with a sword._

" _Mom!" I yelled._

 _Blood spurted out of her mouth and the wound in her stomach grew._

" _You… You have to go…" She weakly mumbled._

 _Tears began rolling down my face._

 _My heart began to hurt._

" _I-I can't!" I yelled back at her._

" _Go… Run… Don't... Don't… Come back…" She huffed._

 _The man began to push the sword into her body even more._

" _Argh!" My mom began to scream._

" _You need to learn how to shut up!" The man barked at her._

" _Stop!" I shouted at the man._

" _Hn would you look at that the last of the dobe's brats." The man said with a smirk._

 _I stared back at him trembling._

 _He tossed mom away and began to walk up to me._

" _Brat! I'll spare you because I need someone to send a message to the dobe. Tell your father that the person who was here was Sasuke Uchiha and that he's coming back for his revenge." The man said while smirking._

" _Otherwise I will kill you." The man cackled._

 _He then disappeared leaving my mom and me._

 _My body still trembled from his appearance._

 _I ran up to mom._

" _Mama!" I shouted._

 _She weakly put her hand in mine._

" _B-Boruto. I-I'm s-so s-sorry f-for l-leaving y-you l-like t-this…" Mama told me with tears running down her face._

" _Ma-" I began._

" _S-Shhh. H-Honey I-I'm n-not g-going t-to m-make i-it…" Mama stopped and coughed more blood._

 _Mama looked at me and gave me a small smile._

" _H-Honey... G-grow u-up, a-and f-fall i-in l-love a-and s-stay s-strong. E-Even w-when y-you f-feel a-alone j-just k-know t-that H-Himawari a-and m-me w-will a-always-" Mama stopped._

 _She weakly lifted her hand and put it over my heart._

" _B-Be i-in h-here." Mama said with a smile._

 _Tears ran down my face._

 _I put my hand over hers where my heart was._

" _A-Always?" I asked._

 _Mama gave me that last warm smile of hers and murmured back, " Always…"_

 _Her eyes began to become dull and her breaths began to shorten._

" _I-I l-love y-you…" Mama told me with her last breath._

 _Her hand fell down from mine._

 _She died with a smile on her face and her other hand above her stomach._

 _Her stomach which held my dead baby sister..._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback Ends××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Boruto?" I heard a voice full of worry ask me.

I looked for the source of the voice.

I looked down and saw that it was Sarada.

I must have woken her up.

She gently lifted her hand up and put it up against my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

I'm crying?

I slowly lifted my hand up to my face and felt a warm liquid from my eyes falling from my face.

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

She looked at me with a knowing look like she knew I was lying, but didn't push me.

"Just remembering two important people in my life that I lost." I told her.

Two important people that I hold today in my heart.

The two people who have helped me stay strong and made me not feel alone.

"Do you miss them?" Sarada whispered.

A lot I wanted to say, but I couldn't speak as my throat got heavy.

So I just nodded my head.

"Boruto-kun." I heard a familiar voice call out, but it wasn't Sarada's.

I looked in front of me and saw a woman with blue hair holding hands with a little girl with short blue hair and a pair of whiskers that matched mine.

"Big brother!" The little girl shouted ecstatically while waving at me.

Himawari and mom.

My vision began to blur as I saw them.

"We love you!" They both shouted.

Then they began to fade.

"Yeah I miss them a lot…" I murmured with a smile on my face while looking up at the sky.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××Line Break××××××××××××××××××××××××

Author's Note: Okay! This chapter while I was writing it made me cry! :'( Please review, follow, and favorite if you want me to continue. Also I hope this is longer than my other chapters because I haven't updated in so long. Thank you for reading! ^w^


End file.
